Stories:Kid Cupid
|status = Ongoing|series = Stories: Adventures}}'Kid Cupid '''is a story created by and written by , and . Description ''It's Valentines' Day, and Kaitlynn has asked Pit to test out her newest inventions: working love arrows and a match detector! Now Pit becomes Echo Creek's version of Cupid, and so far he's doing a good job, but one attempt at shipping becomes a big problem for Pit and Kaitlynn, as arguments and tension arises. And it only gets worse from there! As Kaitlynn tries to find a solution to the problem, Pit now has to deal with and fix the relationships he had accidentally broken. Cast * Pit * Kaitlynn Railley * Blue Ocean * Coffee Cookie * The Gemstones * Maxwell Wattson * Baxter Railley * Lemon Glass * Tommy Story It is Valentines Day at Echo Creek. A lot of people are hanging out with their romantic partners, Valentines decorations are everywhere, and some members of the Gang are out on dates. At the park, Pit is sitting on a bench, watching all the couples together. * Blue Ocean: Hi, Pit! * Coffee Cookie: How are you today? * Pit: Oh, hey guys! Didn't see you there...eh, I'm doing fine! * Coffee Cookie: That's good. * Blue Ocean: So, what have you been doing? * Pit: I've been watching all the happy couples strolling around the park. They seem pretty happy and all! * Coffee Cookie: Yeah, love is in the air. * Blue Ocean: I agree. (hugs Coffee Cookie) * Pit: It really makes me wonder...what about all the lonely people out there? All those sad people without a soulmate...thinking about it makes me feel really bad for them. * Coffee Cookie: Oh, you're right. They must feel lonely on Valentines Day without a soulmate. * Blue Ocean: True. I used to feel like that on Valentines Days, until I met this wonderful cookie I have by my side. * Coffee Cookie: Aw, I love you, Blue... (kisses him on the cheek) * Blue Ocean: But, is there really anything we can do to help them? * Pit: Maybe someone can help them find their true soulmates! * Coffee Cookie: Like what? * Pit: I...I don't know...I'm just hoping that someone could help all those lonely people. Maybe I could do it, but I don't know how... (sigh) * Blue Ocean: Hm... you know? There might be a way to do it. * Coffee Cookie: How? * Blue Ocean: Back in Equestria, I had a friend scientist that developed a rare kind of bananas called "feeling-flavored bananas". If someone ate one of them, it would give them that feeling. It was a pretty creative idea, but we ended up getting rid of them after Red Fork ate one and almost married that pony's friend. * Coffee Cookie: So, what is the idea? * Blue Ocean: Well, obviously using bananas wasn't the best idea, but I think we can use a similar concept to develop something that will make people fall in love. We'd better ask another scientist to help with that, though. * Pit: Wait a minute...maybe there is someone. * Blue Ocean: Who? * Pit: Kaitlynn! I've been seeing her make great inventions and experiments! She could probably help ME out with helping all the lonely people out there! * Blue Ocean: Should we go ask her? * Pit: Let's do it. For the sad and lonely people! The Railley residence. In Kaitlynn's room, Kaitlynn is currently working on a pink-colored serum. She puts some of it on a syringe, and injects the serum into two lab mice. The two mice immediately fall in love with each other, much to Kaitlynn's delight. * Kaitlynn: YES! After dozens of tries, I finally did it! My love serum is a success! Maxwell and Baxter open the door. Kaitlynn spots the two. * Kaitlynn: Oh, greetings, Baxter! Greetings, Maxwell. * Maxwell: Hey, Kaity. What are you up to? * Kaitlynn: Oh, I'm working on a serum that makes people fall in love. It's turning out to be quite a success so far! * Maxwell: Interesting. You're doing this because it's Valentine's Day, and you want to make people fall in love with each other, right? * Kaitlynn: Wrong! I've been working on this project since December of last year. I wanted to see if something like this can possibly work. * Maxwell: Oh. * Baxter: Wait, I thought you were going on a date with Perrey Hattfield. * Kaitlynn: (lovestruck) Oh, Perrey...how I love him so much... (snaps back) W-wait, wha...? O-oh, right...right. First of all Baxter, it's NOT a date! It's a hangout. * Baxter (eyeroll) Yeah, sure. * Kaitlynn: Plus, it's a bit too early. 6:22 PM, to be exact. I'm going at 6:50. Second, my scientific projects just can't wait! * Maxwell: Okay... The doorbell rings. Kaitlynn notices this, and runs to open the door. She sees Pit, Blue Ocean, and Coffee Cookie. * Pit: Hi, Kaitlynn! * Blue Ocean: Hello! * Coffee Cookie: Hi! * Kaitlynn: Greetings and salutations, fellow friends! How nice it is to see you guys here. So...why exactly are you here? Do you need an invention, or help in the construction thereof? Is a villain currently attacking a place somewhere in the world, and you need my help in saving the aforementioned place? Or are you just here to say hi? * Pit: Uhh...the first...option...? Yeah, the first option. * Blue Ocean: I'm sure Pit can explain our purpose here. He's the one that suggested we come, after all. * Pit: I need an invention that can make people fall in love! * Kaitlynn: And why do you need it, Pit? What are you gonna use it for? * Pit: There's all these lonely people out there! They don't have a partner to dance and stroll around with! I want to help all those people out! * Blue Ocean: Pit said you might have the answer to helping those people who are lonely and without a special someone to spend Valentines Day with. * Kaitlynn: Hmm...there is a way. Just now, I successfully finished a working love serum that can make people fall in love with each other! * Pit: That sounds great! * Kaitlynn: Gee, thank you! * Pit: Anyway, I want to be like a superhero-ninja-kind of person, one who finds a person's match and brings them together! * Kaitlynn: Similar to a modern-day Cupid? * Pit: Eh...yeah, kinda like that! * Kaitlynn: In that case, I'd be glad to help you! You seem up to the task and willing to help a lot of people! Plus, to make it more fitting, you're an angel! Anyway, I'll give you the tools to help you. One time, I created specialized arrows that could inject liquids into any person. I'll go load up these arrows with the serum and give them to you! * Pit: Awesome! But what about the finding-someone's-match thing? * Kaitlynn: Ah, that. Well, yesterday, as a result of my boredom, I ended up creating a match detector, one that could find a person's potential soulmate! There's likely some errors, but the chances of these happening are fairly rare, so you don't need to worry about that. * Pit: That's even more awesome! * Kaitlynn: I'll go load up the arrows and find my match detector. Just you wait! Kaitlynn goes back to her room. She then loads the arrows up with the love serum, and puts them in a quiver. Then, she quickly grabs the match detector, as well as an archery bow. She returns back to Pit, Blue Ocean, and Coffee Cookie, holding a quiver, the match detector, and the crossbow. * Kaitlynn: Here you go, Pit! *gives the quiver, the match detector, and the bow to Pit* ''All the tools you need to turn someone's loneliness into happiness. * Pit: Wow, thanks! But what's with the bow? * Kaitlynn: Your bow may be powerful and awesome, but unfortunately you can't shoot physical arrows with it. So, I'll have to give you this bow. And if you're wondering why I have a bow in my house, it's because my brother is practicing archery. * Pit: Cool! You're the best, Kaitlynn! * Kaitlynn: Thank you, Pit! Now, it appears I have to go hang out with Perrey! ''(lovestruck again) Ahh, Perrey... (snaps back again) Oh! Right... Off I go! Goodbye! Kaitlynn rushes out the door and heads off for Echo Creek Pier. * Blue Ocean: That girl has a serious crush. * Pit: I agree. Well, I'm off to help some people in need! Bye, guys! Pit runs off, ready to find lonely people and help them find their other half. * Blue Ocean: Wait, so he's going to have all the fun himself? No fair... * Coffee Cookie: Oh, don't worry about that Blue Ocean. Why don't we go watch a movie together? * Blue Ocean: You're right. Let's go, Sarah. Blue Ocean and Coffee Cookie go watch a movie together. Meanwhile, Pit was running, ready for adventure. He spots the Gemstones, and quickly stops to a halt. * Toby Topaz: Hi there! * Amelia Amethyst: Hello! * Diana Diamond: Hey, you're that angel we saw once. Pit, right? * Pit: Y-Yeah! How did you know me? * Diana Diamond: It's a long story, but Starcade told us about the incident where you and many others had to be Gerald's roommates. It's been a disaster, we heard. * Pit: Oh yeah, that... Anyway, I'm going to help lonely people find their soulmates! * Toby Topaz: That's nice. Can we help? * Pit: Sure thing! Now... (looks around) ''...who's lonely enough to need our help? ''While Pit was looking around, he finds a sad-looking Sam sitting in a bench. Usually, she'd be laid-back and chill, but for some reason, here she is, looking all sad and lonely. * Pit: That's it! Guys, I think we found our first lonely person! * Toby Topaz: Who is that? * Emma Emerald: I'm not sure, but have we met her before? * Pit: I don't know, maybe you did! Let's see who this person's match is. Pit grabs out the match detector and aims it at Sam. It immediately finds a match, 6.4m away. * Pit: Uh...Kaitlynn knows I can't read. Surely there's an option without words... Pit presses some buttons until he gets to a radar screen. * Pit: That was easy! Hey, her match is close to us! Now...time to see if this love serum really works! Pit grabs out the bow and a love arrow. He aims at Sam, and was about to shoot her, but a flying pegasus flies in front of Pit, distracting him and making him miss. * Pit: AAH! What was that?! * Lemon Glass: Oops, sorry Pit. I didn't see you. * Pit: (looks behind, jumps) Ah! Lemon Glass, what are you doing here? I missed my shot! * Lemon Glass: Oh, nothing... just flying aimlessly, watching all the happy couples enjoy Valentines Day. (sighs) I wish I had someone to enjoy the holiday with... * Pit: Well, don't worry, because I'm going to help all the lonely people find their missing half! * Lemon Glass: Really? That sounds wonderful! * Pit: Yep! It might be a tough job, but I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it in the end! Hey, wait a minute! Maybe you can help me get a clear view of the place! That way, I'll be extra sneaky! * Lemon Glass: I'd be glad to help for the cause of true love! * Pit: Can you get us up to that roof over there? * Lemon Glass: Sure! Lemon Glass helps them get to the roof. Up there, they see Tommy with sunglasses, drinking a glass of lemonade. * Lemon Glass: Tommy? * Tommy: Hi guys! Whatcha' doing? * Lemon Glass: I was about to ask you the same thing. * Tommy: Me? Oh, I'm just enjoying the sun! * Lemon Glass: It's Febuary. * Tommy: Exactly! The sun isn't too intense as for me to get a sunburn! Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to Kid Icarus. References (TBA) Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Adventures series